


Hope

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fralie's thoughts on her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



From the first time Ayla had managed to actually check her progress with the pregnancy, Fralie had found hope. The Mother had not ceased to smile on them, no matter what her mother thought.

When Frebec brought Ayla to her during the delivery, Fralie refused to give up that hope. All the words and worries around her could not stop her from wishing fer new daughter a strong life.

The fear had been strong, but Bectie proved stronger, because Ayla had been there. Bectie lived, because Frebec had proven strong enough to fetch Ayla.

Bectie was Fralie's hope given life.


End file.
